nancydrewfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кэролайн Кин
Кэролайн Кин (англ. Carolyn Keene) — один из коллективных псевдонимов, под которыми издается серия детских книг о приключениях девушки-детектива Нэнси Дрю. Этот коллектив составляли: Эдвард Стратемейер, Э. Сквайр, Гарриет Адамс, Милдред Вирт Бенсон. В произведениях коллектива всегда сюжет полон неожиданных поворотов, тайны и загадки развивают пытливость ума и авантюризм и жажду приключений. Поиски Кэролайн Кин Из-за беспорядка и трудностей в защите тайн производства , ghostwriters для Синдиката Stratemeyer передал все права к авторству или будущим лицензионным издателям, и вся корреспонденция была обработана через Гарриет С. Офис Адама. Процесс синдиката чтобы создавать книги Нэнси Дрю состоял из первого создания детальной схемы, со всеми элементами заговора; тогда составление рукописи, которая иногда пересматривалась или переписывалась; и наконец редактирование. В то время как Эдвард Стрейтмейер и его дочери Гарриет и Эдна написали истории для книг Нэнси Дрю , множество других авторов написало рукописи. Среди них были Mildred A. Wirt Benson née Augustine, Walter Karig, George Waller, Jr., Margaret Scherf, Wilhelmina Rankin, Alma Sasse, Charles Strong, and Patricia Doll. Edward Stratemeyer. Главные герои книг Нэнси Дрю — главная героиня, рыжеволосая 18-летняя девушка из города Ривер-Хайтс. Обожает загадки и тайны. Обладает хорошо развитой интуицией и выдающимися аналитическими способностями. Карсон Дрю — отец Нэнси, адвокат. Делает дочери дорогие подарки и всегда помогает ей в расследованиях. Нед Никерсон — парень Нэнси. Иногда помогает ей в раскрытии преступлений. Ханна Груин — домработница, близкий друг семьи. Бесс Марвин — лучшая подруга Нэнси, девушка со светлыми волосами, склонная к полноте. Постоянно прекращает и снова начинает сидеть на диете. Впервые появляется в 5-й книге. Джорджи «Джесс» Фейн — двоюродная сестра Бесс и подруга Нэнси. Смуглая стройная брюнетка. Любит спорт. Элоиза Дрю — тётя Нэнси. Работает библиотекарем в школе. Джо Харди — друг Неда и Нэнси. Брат Фрэнка (который старше его на год или два). Любит отдыхать. Всегда ленится, в отличие от своего старшего брата. Фрэнк Харди — друг Нэнси и Неда. Брат Джо. Любит вечеринки. Чет Мортон — друг братьев Харди, Фрэнка и Джо. Того — собака Нэнси, терьер. Элен Арчер (Корнинг) — также подруга Нэнси, чаще всего появляется в первых книгах. Книги, вышедшие в России| править вики-текст Серия началась в 1930 году с книги «Тайна старых часов», и завершилась в 2003. В России книги были изданы издательством «Совершенно секретно» в рамках серии Детский детектив в 18 сборниках по 2 книги (первые два сборника включали в себя по три книги). В играх у Нэнси фамилия Дрю, но в книгах она Нэнси Дру. О Нэнси Дрю| править вики-текст Тайна загадочной лестницы / The Hidden Staircase, 1930 Тайна 99 ступенек / The Mystery of the 99 Steps, 1966 Тайна старых часов / The Secret of the Old Clock, 1930 Тайна ранчо Теней / The Secret at Shadow Ranch, 1931 Тайна фермы «Алые ворота» / The Secret of Red Gate Farm, 1931 Тайна летнего домика / The Bungalow Mystery, 1930 Тайна пропавшей карты / The Quest of the Missing Map, 1942 Тайна сапфира с пауком / The Spider Sapphire Mystery, 1968 Тайна обезьяньей головоломки / The Clue in the Crossword Cipher, 1967 Тайна «Сиреневой гостиницы» / The Mystery at Lilac Inn, 1930 Тайна покосившейся трубы / The Clue of the Leaning Chimney, 1949 Тайна старого дуба / The Message in the Hollow Oak, 1935 Тайна старого дилижанса / The Clue in the Old Stagecoach, 1960 Тайна аллеи дельфиниумов / The Password to Larkspur Lane, 1933 Тайна черных ключей / The Clue of the Black Keys, 1951 Тайна павлиньих перьев / The Hidden Window Mystery, 1956 Тайна светящегося глаза / Mystery of the Glowing Eye, 1974 Тайна персидских кошек / The Emerald-Eyed Cat Mystery, 1984 Тайна балета "Щелкунчик" / The Nutcracker Ballet Mystery, 1992 Загадка старинного сундука / The Clue in the Antique Trunk, 1992 Преступление при дворе королевы / Crime in the Queen`s Cour, 1993 Тайна, которую хранило море / The Secret Lost at Sea, 1993 Тайна тибетского сокровища / The Secret of the Tibetan Treasure, 1992 Тайна курорта «Солэр» / The Secret at Solaire, 1993 Тайна всадника в маске / The Mystery of the Masked Rider, 1992 Дело о художественном преступлении / The Case of the Artful Crime, 1992 Легенда горного ручья / The Legend of Miner's Creek, 1992 Рассказы о привидениях / Ghost Stories, 1989 Призрак в Венеции / The Phantom of Venice, 1985 Загадочная фотография / The Mysterious Image, 1984 Ужасное происшествие в особняке Фенли / The Double Horror of Fenley Place, 1987 Тайна долины теней / The Secret of Shady Glen, 1988 Месть шута / The Joker's Revenge, 1988 Происшествие на озере Тахо / Trouble At Lake Tahoe, 1994 Тайна подвенечной вуали / The Case of the Vanishing Veil, 1988 Ловушка для звезд / The Case of the Rising Star, 1988 Тайна туманного каньона / The Mystery of Misty Canyon, 1988 Тайна фамильного портрета / The Mardi Gras Mystery, 1988 Встретимся на вышке / Hit-and-run Holiday, 1988 Голос из мрамора / The Whispering Statue, 1937 Испытание огнём / Trial by fire Ключ в полуразрушенной стене / The Clue in the Crumbling Wall Смертельное намеренье / Deadly Intent Ключ в дневнике / The Clue in the Diary Таинственное письмо для Нэнси / Nancy's Mysterious Letter Тайна сломанного медальона / The Clue of the Broken Locket Тайна шкатулки с драгоценностями / The Clue in the Jewel Box Тайна забытой пещеры / The Secret of the Forgotten Cave Тайна Аллеи торнадо / The Mystery in Tornado Alley Ужасы горной реки / White Water Terror Разгадка в старом альбоме / The Clue in the Old Album Тайна витых свечей/The Sign of the Twisted Candles Тайна талисмана из слоновой кости/The Mystery of the Ivory Charm Призрачный мост/The Haunted Bridge Тайна старого чердака/The Secret in the Old Attic Ключ в полуразрушенной стене/The Clue in the Crumbling Wall Тайна лыжного трамплина/The Mystery at the Ski Jump Дело бархатной маски/The Clue of the Velvet Mask Тайна шпрехшталмейстера/The Ringmaster's Secret Тайна огненного дракона/The Mystery of the Fire Dragon Зажигательный маскарад/Bonfire Masquerade (Цикл Нэнси Дрю и братья Харди) О Братьях Харди| править вики-текст 18-летний Фрэнк и 17-летний Джо, живут с родителями и тётей в городке Бейпорт. Их отец — детектив, и они помогают ему в расследованиях. С ними часто действует их друг Чет Мортон. По первой книге создана игра. Тайна башни сокровищ (не выпущена в России) Тайна домика на утёсе Тайна форта с привидениями Тайна комнаты без пола Тайна старой мельницы Тайна спирального моста Тайна Летающего экспресса Тайна китайской джонки Тайна похищенных чучел Тайна секретной двери Секретный агент летит на рейсе № 101 Пока идут часы Тайна заброшенного туннеля Тайна расколотого шлема Тайна похищенного астронавта Тайна странного завещания Тайна гиганта пустыни Тайна знака кита Тайна пепельных пирамидок Тайна крика совы Крутые повороты Саботаж на олимпиаде Опасность в «Четвёртом измерении» Предатели рок-н-ролла Дело о «левых кроссовках» Задача уничтожить Дело о космическом похищении Тайна каньона шакалов Афера с бейсбольными открытками Рассказы о призраках Тайна «Серебряной звезды» Тайна Ревущей реки Конец короля компьютеров Смерть на кончике биты Убийцы в чёрном Тайна магазина игрушек Тень змеиного зуба. Тайна острова Макатунк Взрыв на телестудии Тайна виллы Домбрэ en:Carolyn Keene Категория:Авторы